This invention relates to a motorcycle, and more particularly to a motorcycle in which influence of heat generated from an engine thereof is prevented.
A motorcycle is usually equipped with a main frame member extending along an upper portion of a vehicle body backward from a head pipe disposed at the front of the center line of the vehicle body, and an engine is located at a lower part of the main frame member. Mounted to the main frame member is a fuel tank astriding thereon. A motorcycle is usually equipped with one main frame member disposed along the center line of the vehicle body, but there are also many motorcycles which are equipped with a pair of right and left main frame members bifurcated rightward and leftward from the head pipe.
The engine is cooled by travelling air blowing in around the engine from the front while the motorcycle is running. A motorcycle equipped with a water cooled engine is disposed at a front part of the engine with a radiator.
In such a motorcycle as mentioned, not only the engine main body and radiator, but also a carburetor located at a rear part are desirably sufficiently cooled so that intaken air temperature of the engine is lowered to increase suction efficiency. Further, temperature of the air itself intaken into the carburetor through an air cleaner is desirably as low as possible.
Furthermore, heat of the engine is preferably not transmitted to the upper portion of the vehicle body as much as possible.